Phineas and Ferb: The Harry Potter Scenario
by pdxpickles
Summary: A story following Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bufod, and Baljeet as they discover Hogwarts and all the magic it holds.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas was sitting under the tree and Ferb was sitting next to him. That's when they got their letters. Phineas might have suspected it if he knew it existed, but it changed his world when the owl dropped cream colored envelopes in his and his brother's laps. The heavy paper smelled like every story that opened up worlds to his vibrant imagination. Little did he know that in the green ink on the front of that envelope was a whole story waiting to unfold. Phineas opened his letter and carefully read the green writing.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Phineas Flynn-Fletcher,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

He glanced at Ferb's paper, that contained the same message. It only took a minute to realize what this was saying. They were wizards.

"Well Ferb, I know what we're going to do today"

Ferb glanced at him and blinked in his usual unexpressive way. Phineas quickly took it as an affirmative response. It was then that Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet ran into the small, familiar backyard. They all held similar cream colored letters in their hands.

Skipping her normal greeting, Isabella asked, "Phineas, did you get a letter?" Her eyes were wide with unexpressed surprise.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas said.

"What are they?" Buford asked impatiently

Isabella sighed, "They are our Hogwarts letter. You see, I come from a long line of wizards and witches. I knew I would get mine, but I could only hope you got your's since you're muggleborns. I thought Phineas and Ferb might be, because how else do you explain how they build those amazing things every day, and that they magically disappear every day? You had to be pretty strong wizards to have that kind of uncontrolled magic. Although Buford, I never would have guessed you and Baljeet were also wizards."

Baljeet spoke up "Actually, I am a half blood, my father was a wizard, but my mother is muggle born."

"This is great! We can all go together. What kind of classes do they have there, Isabella? What is it like? When do we start?" Phineas could hardly contain his excitement.

"I just hope we get in the same house!" Isabella replied

"What do you mean, Isabella?"

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses, and a sorting hat assigns you your house. Slytherin for ambition, Hufflepuff for the kind, Gryffindor fro the Loyal, and Ravenclaw for the clever."

"This is going to be great!" Buford responded

Phineas looked down at the list of things he needed and grew more and more excited for school to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had all taken the same plane to reach England, where they stayed with Ferb's grandparents for a day or two while getting their supplies in a hidden street called Diagon alley.

He thought of Ollivander's where he man seemingly knew him as they walked in. Ollivander muttered something about Phineas as he walked in and reached for a box he said might be the one. He pulled out a thick, short wand that did nothing when Phineas flicked it. Ollivander was back to the shelves and wand after wand he tried. It had to be the thirtieth or so wand that had been the one for Phineas. Ollivander opened a box and told him it was Guatemalan Mora, fourteen and and three quarter inches, unicorn hair. Phineas picked up the slender stick, he waved it causing a huge shower of gray sparks to shower the floor. It just felt right in his hand.

The five of them stood at King's Cross station trying to find an elusive platform nine and three quarters. Phineas held Perry with him. He had been set on taking him ever since he learned one could take pets to Hogwarts. He heard Isabella explaining something to Baljeet, Ferb, and Buford, and snapped from his thoughts.

"You have to run through this wall," Isabella said.

"What, you're crazy, I'm not doing that!" Buford responded

"Come on Buford, even though it's a solid mass, it's only a massive chance that we will hit the wall, since it's magic that we know absolutely nothing about!" Baljeet said

"For some reason that's not reassuring."

"I'm just using scientific reasoning."

"It's okay, I can go first," Phineas said.

He stared at the brick wall. It looked solid, but he had seen hundreds of impossible things, and he wasn't about to let this seemingly impossible task stop him. He leaned against brick, and then fell. After opening his eyes he found himself on a platform with strangely dressed pushing carts with owls, books, and luggage. He was on the platform nine and three quarters, and before him was the Hogwarts express.

The other kids quickly came through behind him, and they loaded their luggage onto the train. Mr. Fletcher introduced them to a man he had met, who took great interest in antiques and anything muggle related. The man's name was Mr. Weasley whose most striking feature was his shock of red hair. He had a couple of children going to Hogwarts, who they were introduced to. They all seemed nice, and Phineas was once again excited to meet all the wizarding children at Hogwarts

The kids chose a car where they enjoyed the ride to Hogwarts. They got to try many different wizard candies and treats, that Isabella introduced them to. The train stopped and finally Phineas saw the looming gray towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon a hill overlooking a shining lake.


End file.
